chronicles_of_typhusfandomcom-20200213-history
Typhian
Typhians are a group of Humans who live on the planet Typhus, they are divided into three different Nations, Primerians, Multitians, and Orthodoxans. Primerians The first and largest nation on Typhus is the Primerians, the top technology followers of scientific advancement and intergalactic space travel outside of the star system. The main leaders being large corporations such as XenuTech and Genicent. This nation lives up to date with current advancements yet spend a very small portion with the natural world itself. Primerians arent only located on Typhus but also on space stations and planets between star systems. Orthodoxans The next nation was called the Orthodoxans whom were closest to “earth” and more-so despise the advancement of technology. They interacted with the creatures of Typhus and kept a great relationship with the Bente’s. There had been wars in the past between the Primerians and the Orthodoxans, but as imaginable, resulted in serious losses, so the Orthodoxans kept a safe distance from them. They also had a serious praise of the deities. However, the Orthodoxans fell to the Multitian army and no longer exists as a nation. Multitians The last nation is the Multitians whom are a mix of the first two. Both high tech but still “earthly”. They are the smallest nation on Typhus, however they havent been involved in any fights with the Orthodoxans or the Primerians. They like to stay within the star system’s planets, unlike the Primerians who explore further. The acknowledge the deities, but very little do they praise them. Timeline Typhus wasnt always a land of high tech advancements and space travel. It was only recently that the planet was divided into 3 nations, each with their own lifestyles. Just over a decade ago, before the nation split, the planet was run by 5 different governments. They shared a medieval kind of lifestyle where not much had been discovered and very little advancements took place. The fastest travel was by animals and carriages, and armor was best made of steel. Then, 10 years ago, on the Keithn Mountains, an enormous flash of light appeared on the summit, it was the creators of XenuTech, Mark and Hannah Sevus. They set out and spread technological advancements among the entire planet, creating a revolution. Advanced armor, weapons, technology, and most importantly space travel. It was only a few years before the whole world was aware of XenuTech and their discoveries, many people had already joined the ranks of them and thus created the Primerian nation. Of course the 5 governments of Typhus were extremely displeased, so they joined together and locked away the remaining Orthodoxans and brainwashed them into hating technology. It wasnt long before the Primerians became the largest, most powerful nation, but like all differences, there’s a place between. That place was the Multitian nation. People unsure of the ever expanding Primerians, but also disliking the Orthodoxans created a subdivision, a mix of the two. By now, XenuTech had finally discovered and reached the planet Hizyph, learning much about the strange creatures there. The amount of wars between the Primerians and Orthodoxans was simply overwhelming, time after time the Orthodoxans lost, losing more and more people and land. The population of Orthodoxans had shrunk from a whopping 12 billion to 2.6 billion in just a decade, yet they continue to fight with the Primerians, set out by the corrupt governments that believed that they stood a chance, but really, they couldnt. Now the Orthodoxans are preparing to strike against the Multitians, in the conflict regarding Sydney Heath and Vince Beisan, soon stripping Vince of his rank and sending him into exile secretly.